English National Ice Hockey Cup
The English National Ice Hockey Cup is a cup competition for the teams competing in the English National Ice Hockey League. It was known as the English Cup from 2000-2002. Champions *2015-16: North: Billingham Stars, South D1: Chelmsford Chieftains, South D2: Chelmsford Warriors *2014-15: South D1: Invicta Dynamos, South D2: Slough Jets *2013-14: North: Solway Sharks, South D1: Chelmsford Chieftains, South D2: Oxford City Stars *2012-13: North: Solway Sharks, South: Romford Raiders *2011-12: North: Solway Sharks, South: Romford Raiders *2010-11: not contested *2009-10: North: Telford Tigers, South: Swindon Wildcats *2008-09: Sheffield Scimitars *2007-08: Sheffield Scimitars *2006-07: Sheffield Scimitars *2005-06: Invicta Dynamos *2004-05: Sheffield Scimitars *2003-04: Sheffield Scimitars *2002-03: not contested *2001-02: Whitley Warriors *2000-01: Altrincham Aces Results 2000-01 ;Group A ;Group B ;Group C ;Group D ;Final round Flintshire withdrew due to a lack of available ice time and were replaced by Altrincham. Sheffield did not provide dates for their scheduled home games, which were recorded as 5:0 forfeit losses. 2001-02 ;Northern Group ;Southern Group ;Semifinals *'Whitley' - Oxford 15:4 *'Telford' - Altrincham 3:5, 8:3 ;Final *'Whitley' - Telford 2:5, 8:3 2003-04 ;Northern Group ;Southern Group ;Final *'Sheffield' - Oxford 8:3, 9:4 2004-05 ;Northern Group ;Midlands Group ;Southeastern Group ;Semifinals *'Sheffield' - Oxford 6:4, 8:1 *'Invicta' - Billingham 5:1, 5:2 ;Final *'Sheffield' - Invicta 4:0, 4:3 2005-06 ;Northern Group ;Southwestern Group ;Southeastern Group ;Semifinals *'Invicta' - Billingham 5:0 Forfeit *'Cardiff' - Blackburn 7:5 ;Final *'Invicta' - Cardiff 5:3, 4:0 2006-07 ;Northern Group ;Southern Group ;Final *'Sheffield' - Peterborough 4:3 2007-08 ;Northern Group ;Southern Group A ;Southern Group B ;Southern Final *Peterborough - Invicta 5:1, 3:6 (OT) ;Semifinals *'Sheffield' - Invicta 2:2, 7:2 *'Peterborough' - Kingston 6:4, 3:1 ;Final *'Sheffield' - Peterborough 5:5, 7:4 2008-09 ;Northern Group ;Southern Group ;Final *'Sheffield' - Invicta 3:1, 2:1 2009-10 ;Northern Group ;Southern Group ;Semifinals *'Swindon' - Solent & Gosport 6:1, 4:5 *'Bristol' - Basingstoke 6:0, 5:3 ;Final *'Swindon' - Bristol 3:2, 5:2 2011-12 ;Northern Group ;Southern Group 2012-13 ;Southern Group A ;Southern Group B ;Southern Final *'Romford' - Chelmsford 8:3, 4:5 ;North Western Group ;North Eastern Group ;Northern Final *'Solway' - Billingham 3:1, 6:3 2013-14 ;South 1 ;South 2A ;South 2B Peterborough withdrew and had their results wiped from the table. ;North ;South 1 semifinals *'Streatham' - Invicta 4:4, 9:9 (Streatham advanced in shootout) *'Chelmsford' - Wightlink 4:4, 3:1 ;South 1 final *'Chelmsford' - Streatham 2:3, 5:0 ;South 2 semifinals *'Oxford' - Wightlink B 4:0 *'Bristol' - Chelmsford B 7:1 ;South 1 final *'Oxford' - Bristol 3:1 ;North final *'Solway' - Sutton 4:2, 3:2 2014-15 ;South 1A ;South 1B ;South 2A ;South 2B ;South 1 playoffs *'Invicta' - Wightlink 2:3, 7:3 - SF *'Chelmsford' - Streatham 4:3, 4:5 (Chelmsford advanced in shootout) - SF *'Invicta' - Chelmsford 4:4, 5:3 - F ;South 2 playoffs *'Basingstoke' - Peterborough 4:2 - SF *'Slough' - Chelmsford B 4:3 - SF *'Slough' - Basingstoke 7:2 - F 2015-16 ;South 1A ;South 1B ;South 2A ;South 2B ;North ;South 1 playoffs *'Streatham' - Invicta 1:0, 5:3 - SF *'Chelmsford' - Wightlink 1:1, 6:0 - SF *'Chelmsford' - Streatham 7:2, 10:3 - F ;South 2 playoffs *'Peterborough' - Swindon 6:4 - SF *'Chelmsford B' - Bristol 6:5 - SF *'Chelmsford B' - Peterborough 3:2 - F Category:Tournaments